


"L'manberg, my great finished symphony!"

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: After wilbur pressed the button, Blood, Canon Compliant, Drabble, I believe?, Idk i just added my own twist to it, SMP war spoilers, Spoilers in tags after this point, Violence, sword - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: May or may not b oocTakes place literally right after Wilbur presses the button
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	"L'manberg, my great finished symphony!"

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not b ooc  
> Takes place literally right after Wilbur presses the button

**_“Kill me, Phil. Murder me. Look, they all want you to. Go on. Kill me.”_ **

Wilburs words rang out. He was looking at Philza with wild desperation, wanting to be freed from the consequences of what he had just done. He had pressed the button. He had blown up the nation he had built from the ground up, and he was now handing his sword out to Phil. Tears threatened to spill out Wilburs eyes.  
  
“You’re my son! No matter what you… what you do- no matter what you’ve done.” Philza looked at his son in disbelief. He lightly pushed the sword back towards Wilbur, refusing. **“Phil. Please.”**..Wilbur broke. He was traitor to his own country, one he had just got back, as well.  
  
When Phil saw Wilbur breaking, tears flooding down his sons face, his face fell. He stared at the ground, as he grabbed the sword out of Wilburs outstretched hand. Wilbur, looking at Phil, let tears freely drip down this face as he went to hug the father.  
  
And Wilbur felt the blade stab through him. Phil had stabbed him, like he wished. Wilbur, though looking a little shocked, smiled. He looked up at Phil, and proceeded to hug the other close, causing the blade to go deeper within himself. He winced, feeling blood drip as Philza ripped the sword out. Blood started to stain both of the two’s clothes, and all Wilbur could do is whisper a thank you.  
  
Wilbur slumped down, a calm smile on his face, as well as a few more tears slipping down his face. Philza looked at the body in front of him, and let himself start crying.  
 _  
[WilburSoot was slain by Philza.]_


End file.
